1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tree stands and, more particularly, to a Christmas tree stand having means for viewing an amount of water contained within a receptacle of the tree stand and means for transferring water between the receptacle and a container to thereby facilitate filling and draining of the receptacle while a tree remains supported upright therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Tree stands of various construction are well known and are used for the purpose of holding cut trees, particularly Christmas trees, in an upright, natural posture. In general, tree stands usually include a receptacle for receiving the lower end of the tree trunk and bracing means, e.g., thumb screws, for holding the tree in the desired upright position. To maintain a healthy, live appearance, the tree must be kept hydrated. To do this, a charge of water is filled into the receptacle. As the tree soaks up water, through capillary action, the volume of water in the receptacle needs to be replaced, thereby requiring regular monitoring of the water level therein and refilling when the level becomes low.
The various tree stands known in the art fail to provide a means for visually determining the water level within the receptacle when viewing the stand from any location about its periphery. To regularly inspect the water level in existing tree stands, it is thus necessary to crawl under the tree and dip one's fingers into the receptacle, estimating the water level based on the sense of touch. When the water level becomes low, or the receptacle is empty, a replenishing charge of water needs to be filled in the receptacle. This is typically done by filling a glass or pitcher with water, again crawling under the tree, and pouring the water through the gap which remains between the top edge of the receptacle and the tree trunk. Because the space is usually tight and difficult to see, being cluttered with out-stemming branches, spills are a common occurrence. Thereafter, when it is time to take the tree down, the combined tree and stand need to be moved outdoors while maintaining the tree in the upright position so that water in the receptacle does not spill. Once outdoors, the tree is tipped and leaned over in order to drain the water from the receptacle. Most people find this procedure to be awkward and somewhat strenuous, only adding to the dreadful experience of taking down decorations at the end of the holiday season.